súile irish ag miongháire
by AtLoLevad
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and Jamie and Eddie are working the parade beat. Oneshot


"Did you seriously sign us up for the parade shift?" Eddie Janko grumbled, holding onto her cap as a gut of wind blew.

Jamie grinned down at her, "Come on, Janko! It's a great experience for every cop."

Eddie smacked his shoulder, "Isn't this like your Christmas and Easter rolled into one? Why do you want to work today?"

"I'm having dinner with my family later," Jamie laughed, "Other than that, why not work? It's fun to hang around the parade and get paid for it."

"The overtime pay is pretty nice," Eddie had to agree, "But it's not like we can drink."

"Behind the barricade," Jamie shouted at a group of guys that already looked beyond drunk even though it was barely 11 in the morning. He turned back to Eddie, "Not right now. But we get off at 3 and Renzulli isn't making us go back to the 12th."

Eddie's eyebrows shot up, "Really? I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, so you game for a nice green beer after shift?" Jamie asked casually, willing himself not to get too excited.

Eddie smiled, "Thought you'd never ask, Reagan. But, I'm only going if you're paying."

"Are you kidding me?" Jamie scoffed, pausing for a minute to gently nudge a tipsy looking redhead back over the barricade, "It's St. Patrick's Day and you're a gorgeous blonde, you're getting all of your drinks for free today. You're the one who has to get me drinks today."

"So, I'm gorgeous, huh?" Eddie grinned, teasing her partner.

The tips of Jamie's ears went red, but he smiled, "Yeah, you're okay."

"Kiss me, 'm Irish!" a man slurred, throwing his arm over Eddie's shoulder.

She nodded, "Sir, you're very intoxicated. I would take your hand off of me."

He didn't take the hint, "But you're pretty. And 'm ready to have some fun."

"She said take your hands off of her," Jamie snapped, forcibly removing the guy's hands and getting into his face.

Sloshing his beer, the guy raised his hands in the sign for surrender, "S'ry. Just having some fun, man."

He stumbled away and Jamie and Eddie could see him put his arms around another woman.

"Thanks for protecting my honor, Reagan," Eddie laughed, snapping her gum.

Jamie shrugged, "I don't want any problems."

Eddie nodded and cast him a look out of the corner of her eye. She was about to say something, but then the bagpipes started up and all of the energy had to be focused on keeping the crowds behind the barriers.

* * *

Two o'clock rolled around faster than they thought it would. Jamie and Eddie fought their way through the crowds to find a pub. Four blocks from their station, they found a pub that was quieter than the ones they had passed.

Jamie found a table and Eddie made her way to the bar. She came back with two pints of Guinness and two pints of green beer.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Jamie laughed, immediately taking a swing from the pint of green beer.

Eddie smiled coyly, "It's all a part of my long con, Reagan."

She lifted her pint in a toast, "You Irish have a saying?"

"Ślainte," Jamie said, clinking his glass against hers.

After swallowing her gulp, Eddie asked, "What does that mean?"

"Basically? In good health," Jamie said, leaning back in his chair.

Eddie nodded, "So can you say anything else in Gaelic?"

"Nah," Jamie shook his head, "Just a few words here and there. It's mostly a dead language, I think."

Eddie nodded and continued to drink her beer, "What time are you going to your dad's?"

Jamie watched as she pulled her hair out of its bun, the long locks falling around her shoulders.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "Everyone else is working today and the kids have school. Six or seven, I guess."

"That leaves a lot of time for us to drink free beer," Eddie grinned, licking some foam off of her lip.

Jamie could feel his pants growing tight, "Yeah. Gotta take advantage of it while we can."

Eddie nodded, throwing her hand up in the air to signal for more beers, "Let me know if it gets to be too much for you, Reagan."

"I think I can out drink you, Janko," Jamie smiled and shifted in his chair.

"We'll see," Eddie winked.

* * *

"Come with me to dinner," Jamie said as they stumbled out of the pub hours later.

Eddie's arm was looped around Jamie's waist and she leaned heavily into his side, "Noooo way! Your dad is…he's my boss. And I'm drunk!"

She giggled, hiccupping every so often.

Jamie kept his hand firmly on her waist, "Really, come with me. Pops is making corned beef and cabbage."

Eddie wrinkled her nose, "Seriously? Reagan, you're a stereotype."

Jamie stopped suddenly, "Eddie, I really, really want you to come."

She peered at him, "Jamie? Are you drunk?"

"No!" He exclaimed and then paused, "Yes. Maybe, I'm just tipsy. But I really do want you to come."

"Trust me, I'd really like to come too," Eddie reached up and patted his cheek, "But not when I'm drunk."

Jamie's face fell.

"Take me back to my place and we'll talk tomorrow," Eddie said, smiling slightly.

"Okay," Jamie said, still holding onto Eddie tightly.

Somehow, they made it back to Eddie's place. She sighed, "Getting up all those stairs is going to be a real bitch."

She turned to Jamie, "I'll see you tomorrow, partner. Have fun with your family."

He nodded, "Yeah. I will."

They both stood facing each other for a beat. Jamie hesitated and then leaned down to kiss Eddie's cheek.

Eddie's face went red, "What was that for?"

"_Ba mhaith liom go raibh mé a insint duit conas a bhraitheann mé_," he mumbled.

Eddie's mouth dropped open, "You said you couldn't speak Gaelic! Liar!"

Jamie laughed, "Sorry. Gotta keep some mystery."

"Well! What does that mean?" Eddie demanded.

"Sorry. Not telling you," Jamie said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He left Eddie standing outside of her building shouting after him, "Reagan! Tell me what that means!"

"One day," he said to himself, "One day, I'll tell you, Eddie."

* * *

**A/N: Jamie's line means, "I wish I could tell you how I feel" in Gaelic. And the title of this story means, "Irish eyes are smiling."**

**So, Happy St. Patrick's Day, my fellow Jamko shippers. I hope you enjoyed this one. And go check out that-hamster-wheel's St. Paddy's Day fic too!**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
